darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Jadinko/Combinations
Attracting jadinkos Each type of jadinko requires a different combination of plants in the habitat farming patches. The following table outlines the combinations that each jadinko is attracted to. If the Jadinko has a certain preference, the flower, habitat, potion (Juju hunter potion), bush, or tree type it will be listed, otherwise any type of seed can be used. Note that plants don't need to be fully grown to take effect. However, their effect will stop working immediately if they get diseased/die. Efficient catching method You will need the following for the "one seed efficient" method: *1 Green/Red/Blue blossom seeds *1 Kalferberry/Lergberry seeds *1 Banana/Apple/Orange saplings *(3 strawberry baskets (noted), if you want to make sure the orange tree matures) *1 Juju hunter potion (2 doses will suffice) *5 Marasamaw plants (depending on your hunting level) * Spade (optional. Use on the patches to quickly plant new seeds. Toolbelt will not work) A "one seed efficient" method to unlock and catch all 10 Jadinkos would be to follow these steps: #Common jadinko - Plant a green flower (Marasamaw, North) #Carrion jadinko - Plant a kalferberry bush and build a boneyard (Marasamaw, South) #Diseased jadinko - Plant a banana tree (Noose wand, South) #Cannibal jadinko - Build tall grass and use a dose of juju hunter potion on the flower patch (Marasamaw, South) #Shadow jadinko - Plant red flower and build abandoned house (Noose wand, South) #Aquatic jadinko - Build a pond, plant an apple tree, and use another dose of juju hunter potion on the flower patch if the effect of the previous potion has worn off (Marasamaw, South) #Camouflaged jadinko - Plant a lergberry bush, build standing stones, and use another dose of juju hunter potion on the flower patch if the effect of the previous potion has worn off (Noose wand, South) #Draconic jadinko - Build a dark pit and use another dose of juju hunter potion on flower patch if the effect of the previous potion has worn off. You can keep catching them until the hunter potion wears off. (Marasamaw, North) #Amphibious jadinko - Plant a blue flower and build a pond (Marasamaw, North) #Igneous jadinko - Build a thermal vent and plant an orange tree (pay 3 strawberry baskets) (Marasamaw, South) While the juju hunter potion is not required for all ten, if used for all, then your chances of getting god jadinkos hints will increase, as they can only be attracted with treated flowers. Also by talking to Astlayrix near the vine flower patch and him giving you a tour you unlock common and Igneous. As the juju hunter potion lasts 10 minutes (and the effects do not vanish if you dig up the flowers to replace them with a different colour) it is possible to catch all the jadinkos with just the one dose, presuming you only catch one or two of each type. This entire cycle uses one of each colour flower, one of each bush, and one of each tree - the only repeated item is to rebuild a pond. Attracting god jadinkos There are also 3 god jadinkos. Their preferences change weekly and are different for each player. Note that it may be required for you to have an empty vine bush patch, empty tree patch or empty feature patch to successfully draw up the god jadinkos. If you have 2 or 3 out of the 4 requirements for a particular god jadinko and have a juju hunter potion in effect, you may get a 'hint' message in your chat box, alerting the player that x number of the jadinko's preferences have been met. In addition, a matching god jadinko will make a short appearance next to the player inside of the middle camp when a hint is received. Just like regular jadinkos, god jadinko combinations do not include the herb patch. The flowers, habitat, and bushes are completely random per Jadinko each week, however the tree patch works differently. Each player will be randomly assigned a specific tree, with a very low chance per god jadinko that this will change to something different - the end result being that usually the tree will be the same for all god jadinkos. Keep in mind these facts: *Whatever is growing in the flower, bush, and tree patches do not need to be fully grown in order to attract the god jadinkos. *The potion effect does not wear off if you pick the flower or remove it with a spade. *If you have 3 or 4 of the requirements and remove one of them, you might not be warned that you now have only 2 or 3, so keep good track of the warning messages. *As mentioned before, the three god jadinkos usually but not always are attracted by the same fruit tree (or empty fruit tree patch) in a given week. *However, the god jadinkos may or may not be attracted by the same things in the bush patch and the feature patch. It's perfectly possible for two of them to be attracted by a lergberry bush while the third is attracted by an empty bush patch, for example. *Flowers are the only patch where each god jadinko is always attracted to a separate type, and never to an empty patch. If you put those facts together, it means you can quickly find out the god jadinko recommendations, provided you're willing to waste several seeds by planting and quickly removing them. God jadinko strategy Keeping a bush planted and trying different combinations with the Habitat, Vine patch, and Fruit tree patch will reduce time enormously, and will save you from hunting for extra Lergberry or Kalferberry seeds. Cycling through habitats is the easiest way to get hints. As each flower has a god jadinko, the addition of the correct habitat will secure two out of four requirements, almost guaranteeing a hint. If all your god jadinko requirements are two and three off, you have the wrong tree. With the right tree, and a bush planted, at least one of the god jadinkos will be attracted by this cycling, unless, by unlucky circumstances, one of them requires no bush or no tree and the other two require the opposite bush that is planted. Another strategy is to locate the required fruit tree before the bush, because every week the fruit tree is same for all three god jadinkos. This saves the extra work of changing the fruit tree multiple times, and only changing the habitat, flower patch, and berry patch. Also note that the flower patch is always different for each god jadinko. As you work to catch all 10 regular jadinkos, take notes of when you receive hints about god jadinkos. You will likely find most of the clues for one or more. IMPORTANT TIPS: The flowers are always different for each god jadinko, and always need to treated with juju hunter potion in order for them to be attracted. The bushes and trees are usually (if not always) the same for the jadinkos. Sometimes you might not need a bush or a tree. You still need a flower and Juju Hunter potion though. Growing apple and banana trees can be cleared prematurely by right clicking the patch; an orange tree however, requires that you "use" a spade from your inventory on the patch (Papa Mamabo sells spades for 3gp). Category:Herblore Habitat